Pegasus
Pegasus, also known as Pathfinder-3, was the third ship in the Pathfinder series of long-range, multi-generational ships that constituted the vanguard of the Odyssey Project 'History' Pegasus was launched in the Sapphirean Year 7292 and arrived in the Meridian System Colony 18 years later. The Meridian Colony was undergoing what the crew described as “remote control alien invasion” by an aggressive artificial intelligence (later determined to have originated with the Teklektetl). Long story short: The intelligence was eradicated with an EM Pulse from the ship’s Nemesis missiles. In 7308 AS, Pegasus called on the EdenWorld system, which was determined to be an artificial construct. Between 7308 and 7325, Pegasus visited the Fiddler’s Green system, the Medea system (obliterated by an aggressive Pathogen), the Bodicea system (invaded by Aurelians), the Hearth system (invaded and destroyed by Aurelians), and then made a return trip Bodicea. In 7330 AS, Pegasus made peaceful contact with Independence colony. In 7335, Pegasus arrived at Winter colony. In 7342 AS, Pegasus discovered an ancient Starlock, a device used by the Commonwealth to colonize the outer galaxy by transporting ships vast distances in space. Between 7342 and 7370, Pegasus charted the lost colonies of Dominia and Ecco 1, which were uninhabited, and the colony of Aurora, which was not. In 7372 AS, Pegasus fought a battle against an alien armada in the 12 255 Crux system after coming to the aid of the Pathfinder Ship Lex Keeler. In 7385, after returning to the Chapultepec Starlock, Pegasus violated orders and was taken into the Orion Quadrant by that magnificent bastard William Keeler. It arrived at the Starlock Chanticleer, where the crew locked down the station from receiving incoming ships for the next two years. In 7392 AS, Pegasus arrived at the Yronwode System. Between 7404 and 7416 AS, Pegasus charted the lost colonies of Hellfire, and Fallon. In 7421, Pegasus rescued some 8,100 children from Gethsemane colony before it was destroyed by a collision with a rogue planet. The ship was badly damaged in the battle that followed and was out of contact with the Perseus sector for the next 200 Sapphirean years. Damage to the ship’s engines led to the ship spending extended time at relativistic velocities, hence the time-disparity between ship-time and objective-time was knocked badly out of whack. During this time, Pegasus charted the colonies of Eventide, Pearl, Cormorant, and Ironheart. In 7621 AS, Pegasus regained contact with the rest of the galaxy when it arrived at the Charlemagne Starlock. In 7622, Pegasus arrived at Parallax (Pax) colony, and proceeded from there to Earth, arriving in the Earth system late in 7622. 'Crew' Pegasus was launched with a crew of 6,992 including children and families of active crew. This number was reduced to approximately 3,500 when half the crew opted to transfer to Lexington Keeler after the Battle of 12 255 Crux.The crew expandes when more than 8,000 Gethsemanian refugees were added. Several years later, some 2,400 of these Gethsemanians remained behind on the planet Eventide to establish a new colony. 'Commanders' The Original Captain of Pegasus was Prime Commander Scott St. Lawrence, a highly regarded Sapphirean scientist and entrepreneur. St. Lawrence was selected by the Odyssey Project Command Committee on the basis of his leadership of the Stargazer Mission Consulting Group, which designed and built the long-range telemetry systems for the Pathfinder Class. St. Lawrence was killed in a shuttle accident a few weeks before Pegasus launch. Prime Commander William Keeler took command of Pegasus after the death of Prime Commander St. Lawrence. Keeler had been the Chancellor of the University of Sapphire – New Cleveland, and had been the committee’s alternate choice for command. None of them ever expected he would actually take the command and the choice of him as an alternate had been intended purely as a gesture of respect to the Keeler families long and revered history on Sapphire Colony. Prime Commander Keeler stepped down in approximately the Sapphirean Year 7521 and handed command over to TyroCommander Eliza Jane Change, a distinguished pilot and navigator in the Mining Guild prior to being recruited for the Odyssey Project. Eliza Jane Change commanded the ship as ‘Acting Commander’ for the next ten years. Prime Commander David Alkema took over command of Pegasus from Eliza Jane Change after the Battle of Terrastar. Prime Commander Skua Rook took over command of Pegasus when David Alkema retired. Senior Officers *'Executive Officer: '''Goneril Lear of Republic was the original Executive Officer. She was succeeded by Philip Hohn Miller Redfire of Sapphire, until he was either struck by amnesia or replaced by an alien replicant. Redfire was succeeded by Eliza Jane Change until she was promoted to Acting Commander. She was succeeded by Lt. Commander David Alkema of Sapphire. *'Chief Tactical Officer: ' Philip John Miller Redfire was the original Tactical Chief. He was succeeded by Lt. Commander David Alkema and Warmaster General Kitaen of Sapphire. *'Chief Engineering Officer: Cuhautomoc Ojala of Sapphire was the original chief engineer. He departed Pegasus to transfer to Lexington Keeler. *'''Chief Scientist: The original chief science officer was Lt. Scientist Magnus Morgan of Republic. He was succeeded by Chief Scientist Hardcandy Banks of Sapphire. *'Flight Commander: '''Ponyboy James of Sapphire served as Commander of ''Pegasus ''Four Aves of Squadrons. 'Flight Groups Like other Pathfinder ships, Pegasus carries four Aves Flight Groups. *Flight Group 1 (a.k.a. 'Alpha Flight,' a.k.a. ‘The Burning Skies’) originally under Flight Captain Halo Jordan of Sapphire *Flight Group 2 (a.k.a. 'Beta Flight,' a.k.a. “The Hell-Blazers”) originally under Flight Captain PonyBoy James of Sapphire *Flight Group 3 (a.k.a. 'Gamma Flight,' a.k.a. ‘The Quicksilver Angels,” under Flight Captain Stephen Hicksville of Sapphire, later succeeded by Flight Lieutenant Matthew Morgan. *Flight Group 4 (a.k.a. 'Delta Flight,' a.k.a. ‘The Doom Patrol”), originally under Flight Captain Novartis Wang of Republic. '''Ultimate Fate Some 500 years after her launch, ''Pegasus ''final course was set into the Event horizon of the super-massive black hole at the center of the galaxy. The only cargo left on board was the corpse of Skua Rook, who had left instructions that the ship was to serve as her tomb. Category:Technology Category:Ships